


Truth or Dare My Dear?

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drunk Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda?, Love Confessions, M/M, Rating is for swearing alone, does this count as fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: A lovely evening at the ritz turns to back at the book shop. Where a few (several) bottles of wine later, lead to some things neither of them will remember the next morning.





	Truth or Dare My Dear?

"So how bout it then?"

Crowley asked him. But most of him already knew the answer.

"Of course."

Than it was settled. They were going for another dinner at the ritz today. In just a few short hours, Crowley will pick him up and they'll be off. 

-

Crowley pulled up in his old car outside of the book shop and honked as loud as he could a few times. The angel quickly shuffled out and went in his car.

"You know I can hear you just fine you don't have to be that loud.."

"Oh come on, when else to I get to honk this horn?"

They chatted away the time it took to arrive there. This was always one of there favorite things to do. A lovely dinner. Don't you think they deserved it after stopping Armageddon? They just need some rest I think.

Crowley was up to his usual antics, ordering their "finest glass of wine" until Aziraphale finished what he had ordered.

"You know this has got me thinkin'" Crowley sloshed his wine back and forth in his cup, other arm behind the booth they were sitting in.

"I've got an idea for a new invention."

Aziraphale smiled. He likes when Crowley shares his ideas with him.

"That is?"

"Wine hungry." Now this is what made Crowley smile.

"When you've had shit wine, all night, and you just want a good one." 

Aziraphale put down his fork and chuckled, having already finished anyways.

"Do you think there's anything that could fill your 'wine hunger' at my place dear?" 

"'Course angel I think you got the best wine on this planet!" Crowley threw up his glass with joy as the waitress came by to collect their check.

Crowley was ready for anything, already fairly drunk. So he chugged his glass and left with the angel back to his place.

-

"You know something...? Angels are just holy duckS."

Crowley spat at him. He was sprawled on the angels floor. On his 3ed bottle this evening. Aziraphale on his 4th.

"So... So I guess demons are just really really mean snakes.." Aziraphale was in an arm chair beside him, kicking him when he said something stupid.

When suddenly, an idea struck Aziraphale like a bullet. 

"I got an idea sit up.."

Aziraphale slowly fell to the floor as Crowley sat up. They were both sitting Indian style (witch Crowley also invented)

"Lets play a gAME!!" Aziraphale sputtered.

Crowley looked confused.  
"Witch one?"

"Do you know that one human game.. Truth or dare?"

"K N O W it?" He scoffed. "I INVENTED ITTTT" Lie. He didn't make up that one, but he was close to.

"Right, then you start, truth or dare."

"DarE"

"Do your best Gabriel"

Crowley stood up with a cheeky smile. He puffed out his chest and tried to widen his shoulder. 

"OHHHHHHH I THINK JUST CUS I JACKED OFF GAAWWD I GET TO TELL OTHER AMGELS WOT TO DOOOO"

Aziraphale was roaring laughing. 

After he was done with his marvelous display we fell back to the ground with a thud. 

"Roite truth or dare angel"

"UHHH.. Truth I guess.."  
He was plotting something. Crowley could tell.

"Is it true that uhh.. Umm.. You... "

Crowley was pointing at him as if that would help.

"That you... Don't like big dogs.."

"Oh they scare me Crowley!!!" That was true. He was bitten by a German Shepard, and those things could do a lot of damage..

"Alright, truth or dare foul fiend."

"Not nice, but dare."

Perfect.

Aziraphale chugged his almost full glass of wine before barley making out the words:

"Kiss me."

Crowley looked at him in shock. Aziraphale had the devilish smirk for a change. 

Crowley almost instantly leaned twords him, pulling him in for a kiss. Now Aziraphale was the surprised one.. He didn't think he'd actually do it.. This was his first kiss.. He shut his eyes..

Crowley pulled away and whispered in his ear. 

"I've been waiting 6000 years to kiss you, angel."

That made Aziraphale!s cheeks go red.. So he pulled him in this time.. He squeezed his eyes shut and just tried to enjoy being near Crowley.

Crowley backed out again and stood up. 

He looked down at a very confused Aziraphale and said loudly:

"I now pronounce you man and-" 

He didn't get to finish his comment before falling right back down backwards, passing out.

Aziraphale chuckled again. Even if it was mean.

Aziraphale picked him up and tossed him on the couch, miracleing a warm blanket on him.

"I think what you meant to say was, good night my sweet prince." He kissed his cheek before sitting back down I'm his arm chair... Replaying the whole event in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit guys idk how to write.


End file.
